1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved circuit breaker, and, more particularly, to an improvement in the case of the circuit breaker which is located within an explosion-proof enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An explosion-proof threaded enclosure for housing circuit breakers and motor starters of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,615, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, has been used in hazardous environments such as oil fields. The use of circuit breakers within threaded explosion-proof enclosures in such hazardous environments can result in the enclosure having explosive gases contained therewithin. It is not unlikely that these explosive gases, which can exist both internally and externally of a circuit breaker housing, can ignite, thereby causing the generation of forces great enough to actually shatter the case of the circuit breaker. Upon continuous shattering of various parts of the circuit breaker case, there is the possibility that shattered parts of the case will be thrusted into positions either within or without the circuit breaker that could cause either the circuit breaker or other components within the explosion-proof enclosure to become inoperative.